Angel's Love
by shadowjessica
Summary: To prove what ones true feelings are, one must be under dire circumstances. Two evil angels do just that for Dark and Krad, and now Dark must now rescue Krad before it is too late. Dark/Krad, Satoshi/Daisuke.


sj: Yes I torture Krad in this one at first…no, they don't have sex in this one…at least, not yet, anyway;)! Oh and by the way, this is the long-awaited sequel to 'Unconditional'!

DNAngel~©Yukiru Sugisaki-Sempai!  
>_<p>

Prologue: The Argument

"Are they…kissing?" Dark Mousy telepathically asked his counterpart, Krad, that day.

"I hope to God not, but we're damned if they are,"Krad replied,"I mean, just the very thought of those two together is disgusting."

Dark looked a bit taken aback by what was just said. "Don't say that! It doesn't matter what we think so long as they're happy!" He snapped back at Krad.

"_'Doesn't matter'_? Dark, we'd have to live with this the rest of our time with them! I happen to think this matters a lot!" Krad yelled back.

"Of course _you _would! Your ignorant and narcissistic ass would say that the war in Iraq is less important than you are!" Dark snapped back.

Growling, Krad finally just turned around and got Satoshi's attention.

"Satoshi! Get off that dirty boy, now! We're leaving! Hurry it up!" Krad demanded of him. Surprised by his demands, Satoshi broke the kiss and telepathically replied.

"Why? It was getting to the good part," Satoshi asked, "answer me _now,_ Krad."

"We're leaving because I said so! Now, go!" Krad demanded yet again. Sensing a confrontation and Krad's bad mood should he continue to argue, Satoshi backed off.

"Daisuke, love, I'm sorry. I've got to go. Something's up." Satoshi hurriedly said. Daisuke couldn't help but be confused by his newfound love's actions, but he was able to quickly figure out just who it had to do with. "What does he need that couldn't wait? Satoshi!" Daisuke's facial expression turned serious when he said this.

"I don't know why he wants me to leave. Trust me. I don't want to leave, but he's making me. The bastard demands it. I'll see you again, Daisuke. Don't worry." Satoshi, against Krad's silent wishes,kissed Daisuke on his cheek, hugged him, then he finally left.

"What was_ that_ all about?" Daisuke asked himself silently. Dark mentally contacted Daisuke through their mental connection. "I know what's up. Krad thinks you two shouldn't be together and I argued with him that you should be. He got all fed up and started screaming demands at Satoshi, and you know all the rest of it." Dark explained.

"But why did you have to argue? You could've talked it out or something." Daisuke curiously suggested to Dark. "Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda, didn't. You know how Krad is, but I hope Krad changes his mind." Dark replied.

"I do, too. Hey, it's getting pretty late. I think we should be headed home right now." Daisuke commented.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want you to get yelled at again." Dark's reply was followed by him stretching his arms out. "I'm not getting yelled at when I get home!" Daisuke replied, then got up and started walking to the bus station to get his usual ride home.

However, from out of nowhere seemingly, two mysterious, shadowed figures appeared.

"So, this Krad sounds like a real fool, doth he not, Fontaine?" One of them asked the other figure.

"Indeed he does, Voltaire, and we both can guess that Dark is a foolish one himself. We've no need to worry about him, though." The second one, Fontaine, answered. Both Voltaire and Fontaine appeared to be in their mid-twenties, wearing long overcoats, and black military style boots. Both had long, silver hair, but only Voltaire's was tied into a pony tail in back. Under the coats, each had a distinctive black skin-tight leather outfit on. Voltaire's was a leather tank top paired with skin-tight pants, a spiky metal wristband on his right arm and a regular one with an old-style cross of Jesus Christ in the center on the left arm. His brother, on the other hand, wore a black, skin-tight elbow sleeve shirt with skin-tight pants and fingerless, faux leather gloves.

"From what I've heard about him, though, he may give us a little trouble. We must be wary of him, Fontaine." Voltaire warned his twin brother.

"Very true, Voltaire, very true…" Fontaine agreed. The twins huddled together and began to talk with each other in whisper. "We implement our plan at midnight, no earlier, no later." Voltaire told his brother. With his brother nodding in agreement, the two broke apart and left the area. Their plan set, the evil in their eyes promises tonight to be an eventful night.

_END PROLOGUE_


End file.
